Miraculous Wolfspark
by WolfsparkML
Summary: Jessica has just moved to Paris with her mother, the famous Amelie Winters. Her kwami, Luna and her have sworn to protect the world at any cost, but it will be a bit hard when Ladybug refuses to trust her. With new drama, new friends, and a new crush, will Jessica still be able to live up to her father's legacy?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is just the prologue to the story, the rest of the story will not be about things like this happening! I just wanted to give you some background information before the main storyline was started. I actually added this in after I finished writing the first few chapters, so yea. That's also why this one is so short. Anyways, hope you like it :P**

* * *

Prologue

Wolfspark ran through the city with confidence. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing her hair and the heat of the sun on her skin. She saw on the news that there was a bank robbery attempt nearby, so she went to the crime scene as fast as she could.

Wolfspark used her rubber tail to swing on top of a building next to the bank. She watched from a safe distance, so that she would know when the best time to attack would be.

Police cars surrounded the bank entirely and civilians were screaming, running, and recording the scene. It was a normal day for the superheroine, but that didn't mean it wasn't frightening. She was still a high schooler after all and her tail was indestructible, not her entire suit.

After a few minutes went by, Wolfspark decided that she would go into the bank and see what was happening. She jumped down from the building, using her tail for a safe descent, and ran into the bank.

Once she opened the door, she immediately saw a dozen police officers surrounding stairs that went down to what Wolfspark guessed was a vault.

"Wolfspark! Thank goodness you're here!" One of the police officers ran over to her, panting, "We need your help!"

"I'm glad that you believe I can help you, but it worries me that you seem so desperate. What will you do if I can't help anymore?" Wolfspark asked the man. He and the other officers didn't know this, but Wolfspark was moving soon.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully you won't leave anytime soon. We'd need to train a lot harder to make up for you being gone." The officer led her to the steps and pointed down them. He gave her handcuffs in case she was able to stop the robber.

"That's where the robber is. They locked themself in the vault. We're not sure why they did this, but we're hoping they don't have another way to get out that we don't know about. Be careful, they have a gun." Wolfspark nodded her head and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Wolfspark stood in front of the vault and thought of a way to open it. Frustrated and unable to find an idea, she tried turning the wheel to open the vault. The door flew towards her immediately. Apparently the thief _didn't_ lock himself into the vault. _The cowards_. She thought as she walked inside.

Trying not to make any sound, she walked around quietly, looking for her target.

 _Aha!_ She saw a woman trying to get her way out of the vault with a small laser. _Where the heck did she get a laser? I thought that was just a thing in spy movies._

Wolfspark slowly walked towards the woman. Now she was about 10 feet away from her and she was hiding behind a crate of money. Wolfspark checked to make sure she still had the handcuffs, but accidentally made a clanging sound in the attempt.

"Hello?" The woman asked holding out her gun. Wolfspark quickly ducked down, hoping she wasn't seen. After a few seconds, Wolfspark could hear that the robber continued what she was doing. Wolfspark poked her head up and looked at the girl. This was the perfect chance for her to take action.

 _AWOOOOO!_ Wolfspark used one of her powers, sonic howling, to stun the robber. The woman fell to the ground, holding her ears.

Wolfspark quickly ran over to her and put the handcuffs onto her arms. She picked her up with her strong tail and brought her upstairs, though it wasn't easy. At all.

"Thank you so much, Wolfspark!" The officers said happily.

"You're welcome, but you need to learn to do this yourself. I won't always be there when I'm needed."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jessica! Wake up, Darling!" Jessica got out of her bed and got ready for school. She just moved to Paris from Spain and was ready to start new. No one would know who her parents were and no one would judge her based on her past, the good and the bad.

"Sweetie, what would you like for breakfast? The new butler will have it made for you." Her mom said while staring at a computer screen, probably answering fan mail.

Her mother was the famous actress and singer, Amelie Winters. Her name, meaning hard working and industrious, fit her well, but it also meant she didn't always have time for her daughter.

"Mom, can we eat together today?" Jessica asked hopefully. They hadn't had breakfast together and at the same time since the accident.

"I'm sorry, Jessica! I really have to finish this. My agent just emailed me about a few really big roles that could change my entire career. Afterwards, I need to go to the studio to rehearse my songs, pick up the outfit that Gabriel made for me, and go to a meeting with my agent and manager to-", but before she could finish, Jessica interrupted.

"Okay, I get it, Mom." She stood up from the long table and began to walk away.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Her mom asked her with a sad expression on her face. Jessica turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, _Maman_ , I just want to get to school." She picked up her backpack and walked outside. Like always, she found her chauffeur waiting outside the mansion, "Good morning, Charles." She said to him smiling. She opened the door and got into the limousine. This was definitely not going to help her have a low profile around school.

"Good morning, Miss. Ready for your first day of school?" He questioned while looking at her through a mirror in the car.

"I've known you for years and I keep telling you! You don't have to call me Miss." She giggled. Charles was one of the closest people to her. She told him everything, especially when her mom was busy. She trusted him with her life, which was also why she felt completely comfortable with him driving a car with her in it.

"I apologize," though he smiled at her, looking amused, "Is that a new necklace?" He noticed the silver chain with a gray crescent on it hanging from her neck.

"Oh uh, yea. It's something I bought here." She quickly grabbed the crescent moon charm and hid it in her shirt. No one could know about what it really was.

* * *

Jessica walked up the steps to the school. _Just breathe, Jessica! Everything will be fine! Only a few people saw you get out of the limo._ _No one will know who you are_.

"OMG IS THAT REALLY HER!" Too late. A group of girls ran over to her and started jumping up and down with excitement.

"I love your mom! Both of you are so amazing!" One girl with brown hair said.

"Could you please ask her to give me her autograph!" Another girl with red hair begged her, "Oh, by the way, I'm so sorry to hear about your dad." To Jessica's distaste, she hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she tried to wrestle herself out of the red-heads grasp, "I need to go now though, sorry. Can't be late on my first day." She quickly ran away and hid in the bathroom. She hadn't been in the school for 3 minutes and she already had a fanclub! _Great._

"Luna, come out." Her gray Kwami with yellow eyes crawled out of her purse and yawned. "I was in the middle of a really good dream, Jessica!"

"Was it about a certain kitty that you won't stop talking about?" Jessica chuckled at the little wolf.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Actually it was about having the chance to live on the moon, but that's not a pretty bad dream either." Suddenly they heard murmurs outside of the bathroom door. Luna zoomed into Jessica's purse and tried to be as quiet as she could.

"Aren't dogs and cats supposed to be enemies?"

"Well maybe kwamis are different than dumb animals!" She answered sassily, with her hands on her hips.

"I know right, Sabrina! I just don't understand why-" She stopped talking as soon as she noticed Jessica standing in the bathroom, "Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I'm Jessica Winters." She told her shyly.

"Wait, like THE Jessica Winters? As in daughter of Amelie Winters?" She shouted. The girl, apparently named Sabrina, was staring at Jessica, awestruck.

"Yep that's me." Jessica murmured. She was definitely not excited that another person knew who she was. She decided she would just have to get used to it, since there was no way for her to hide now.

Before the blonde haired girl or Sabrina could say a word, Jessica walked out of the bathroom as quickly as she could.

* * *

Jessica walked around the school looking for her locker. Aha, #313. She unlocked it and started to put her everything into it, until she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Having fun so far?" Jessica turned around and saw bright green eyes looking back at her.

"Hey, Adrien. I guess so." Adrien was the only person she knew at this school. His dad, Gabriel Agreste, designed many outfits and accessories for her mom, so Adrien was one of her best friends. They had known each other since they were little. She had many friends from the many schools she's had to go to, but most of them were often after something. Adrien was one person that didn't care who her mom was and understood how she felt.

"That's good, I think?" He thought to himself, "Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

He looked at her with a sad expression on his face. She had heard those words many times before, more times than she could count, but hearing a friend say it made her want to cry. It made her truly understand that her dad was… gone. Forever.

"Thanks, Adrien." She hugged him tightly, trying to hide that she was crying. She was the kind of person that hated showing any kind of weakness, whether good or bad. The idea that weakness is bad had been injected into her brain since she was young. Weakness slowed you down, weakness created news.

"Come on, let's go to class." Wiping her eyes, Jessica followed him to a room full of students. In one of the seats was the blonde haired girl and the one named Sabrina.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked him, "I met her earlier, but I don't know her name yet.

"Oh that's Chloe. The girl next to her is Sabrina." Jessica looked at the two students, who were talking to each other in low voices. Jessica may have imagined it, but she thought she saw Chloe glare right at her for a second. Adrien noticed this and blocked Chloe's view from her, "They weren't mean to you when you met them, right?" He asked her, worriedly.

"No, no." She told him, which made him feel a lot better. He didn't want her first impression of the school to be about Chloe and her sometimes unfortunate personality, "Why do you ask?" She looked at him puzzled. Chloe seemed nice enough when they met in the bathroom.

"Let's just say she has a bit of a reputation." Before Jessica could ask what he meant, their teacher walked over.

"Hello! Are you the new student?" She asked Jessica kindly.

"Yea, my name is Jessica Winters." She said quietly. As soon as she said her name, she could see the look of shock on her classmates' faces.

"Fantastique! I hope you like it here, Jessica. Our classroom is a little full but you can sit wherever you would like to. There may have to be 3 people in one seat though." Jessica looked around the room and noticed that every desk had 2 people in it, other than one tomato red haired boy that was sitting alone and drawing in the back.

"Here, sit with me Jessica." Adrien sat down and patted the seat next to him, "My friend, Nino, will be coming later."

Have you ever felt like someone was staring at you? Jessica felt a lot like that at the moment. She turned around and saw Chloe glaring at her. Now she knew that she didn't imagine it before, but what did Chloe have against her?

* * *

 **Chapters will be much longer soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**To everyone that's following the story, thank you so much! I'm honestly really surprised that I already have so many (to me) views and follows. I expected this to happen after a few months, not after the first 2 chapters! Also, the chapters should be a bit longer now (like 400-500 words longer).**

* * *

What did Adrien see in that new girl? They kept hugging each other and it made Chloe feel sick. Adrien was hers!

Chloe stared at the two hugging in front of Jessica's locker. She would have to to do something about this. Jessica was not going to steal Adrien away from her!

"Sabrina!" Chloe yelled. The redhead walked over to her shyly, "I need you to help me tear them apart. She's obviously completely in love with him. She's even crying tears of joy!"

Chloe glared at them from afar, making sure that they didn't see her. She didn't care if Jessica noticed, but she knew that it would make Adrien uncomfortable.

"Come Sabrina!" The two of them walked back to class angrily. Once they got to their seats, they whispered about what their plan would be.

"Maybe we could-" but Chloe didn't hear the rest of what her friend was trying to say. She was too focused on someone that just walked in the room. _Adrien_. But there was someone behind him.

 _Why is she still with him?_ Chloe wondered, her face turning red. _And now she's sitting with him!_

Chloe glared at Jessica and Adrien absentmindedly. She only looked away when they turned around and noticed her.

* * *

"Hi, what's your name?" Jessica turned away from her sketchbook to see a girl with hair so black that it looked blue in the light and eyes the color of bluebells.

"My name's Jessica. What's yours?" She asked politely, though she really wanted to keep drawing.

"I'm Marinette." She said smiling. Then a tall girl with brownish red hair and highlighted tips walked over to see what was happening.

"This is Alya." Marinette pointed at her friend, "Alya this is Jessica, she's new here." Marinette looked at her happily.

"Hey Jessica." She said without looking her in the eyes. She was staring at something on her phone, but what, Jessica didn't know, "Wait! Are you new here?"

"Well, yea…"

"I need to take a picture for the school blog! Say cheese!" Before Jessica could react, Alya grabbed her arm and took a picture of her.

 _RING RING_

 _My mom must be calling me_ , she thought to herself. Her mother was looking for new professional singing lessons since they had to leave where they used to live. Her mom didn't trust just anyone with her daughter's voice, so she always bought Jessica elite lessons that didn't seem very necessary. Though it was enjoyable, it wasn't something she wanted to do in place of having a social life. Also, she wished that her mom would do the lessons herself, since she's more than qualified, but Amelie seemed to never have time for anything in her daughter's life.

Jessica walked outside of the classroom and took out her phone to answer the number, "Yes, mom?"

"Jessie! I have great news!"

"Let me guess, you found me vocal lessons?"

"Well, yes, but it's something even more exciting!"

"What is it?"

"Gabriel agreed to let you model some of his newest clothing for a photoshoot! Isn't that fantastic?"

"Uh yea." Unlike Adrien, Jessica was excited about being out there and following in her mother's footsteps, but she wished that her Mom would stop sending her places instead of hanging out with her. She wanted to make her mom proud, though it had been a while since they did anything together. Even on Jessica's birthday, her Mom often had to be at an interview, so she sent Jessica to a "special" birthday photo shoot.

Also, on Christmas her mom had Christmas concerts, so she wasn't there when Jessica opened presents that were given to her. As far as Jessica knew, her Mom wasn't even the one that picked out the presents. She probably sent the staff out to find things in popular stores.

"Great! It'll be tomorrow night! See you later, Darling!"

"Bye." Jessica quickly stopped the call and went back to class. When she walked in, she noticed that there was a boy sitting next to Adrien.

"Hey, Jessica, this is my friend, Nino."

"Hey, dude." The boy said to her.

"How did the call go?"

"She was just telling about the new photo shoot I'm doing with Gabriel."

Adrien looked surprised, "So you're the one doing the shoot with me?"

When she was about to answer, the teacher interrupted "Okay, everyone, quiet down! Class is starting!

 **Classes start and end.**

During the lunch break, Jessica went home to eat food made by her chef. Once school was done, she walked back down the steps and jumped into her limo.

"Hello, Charles."

"Hello, Miss."

"Charles?" She said sternly.

"I mean, Hello, _Jessica_." He chuckled and Jessica grinned, "How was your first day of school?" He asked her curiously. He knew that she was reluctant to go to school and he wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Everyone knows who I am."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! When they look at me, all people see is Jessica Winters, daughter of Amelie Winters. Mother is trying to help me get my own name out there, but at the same time I just want to be a normal student. I want someone to get to know me because they want to be my friend, not because they're big fans of my mother and my family." She fumed. She was lucky to have Charles there for her. Since her mother was never there, her dad was dead, and the other staff just didn't care, he was the only one she could talk to.

"I am grateful for my life, don't get me wrong," she continued sadly, "but I wish people saw more than what was on the outside."

"Maybe they just need time to get over having a celebrity in their school. It's not everyday that they meet one."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a celebrity! Also, Chloe Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste, and Lila Rossi are here, so I don't think it's hard for them to meet one."

"Just wait and maybe things will change," He told her reassuringly. She didn't completely believe him, but she hoped that he was right, "We're here! Goodbye, Jessica."

"Goodbye, Charles. See you tomorrow!" She ran into her house and into her room. Jessica was exhausted and just wanted to take a nap. She closed her eyes, fell asleep, and didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

Jessica ran down stairs for breakfast. Finishing getting ready for school early meant she had more time with her Mother.

"Darling, the staff told me you weren't here for dinner. Why was that?" Amelie asked her, not looking at her daughter, but a script that Jessica had never seen before.

"Sorry, I was exhausted." She ate her breakfast slowly. _Why do I have to go to school? Why does my last name have to be Winters? If only I lied on the first day! Then people wouldn't treat me differently._

"Tonight is your photoshoot with Gabriel Agreste. Adrien will be there also."

"Okay." Jessica was glad that Adrien would be there, but she felt sorry for him. The poor guy didn't want to be a model in the first place! He told her that he just wanted to make his dad happy.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she ran out the door and got back into her limo. She didn't talk to Charles on the way, she wanted time to think.

* * *

Jessica quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Luna, it's safe to come out." Jessica whispered.

"Finally! It's been so boring! You even fell asleep before I could talk to you yesterday." Luna whined in her adorable squeaky voice.

"Sorry, Luna, but I was exhausted."

"That's okay, Jessica. I forgive you." She tried to hug Jessica's cheek, but instead the kwami sort of just squished up against it. Jessica chuckled.

"I have to go to class now, Luna, but let's talk tonight." Luna flew back into Jessica's purse and she ran to class.

* * *

"Hey Jessica." Adrien said as she sat down next to him.

"Ready for the photoshoot?" She asked jokingly.

"Yep." He answered sourly. He stared at his desk and sighed, "I wish I could have a normal life. I'm just glad I'm allowed to go to school now."

"I feel the same way. I mean, at least _I_ don't mind my picture being in magazines, but I wish people would see more than a member of the Winters family. You know?"

He nodded his head. Nino walked over and started whispering to Adrien. Jessica watched them as they whispered back and forth to each other. Umm, what was happening?

Both Nino and Adrien quickly ran out of the room. Ok then? _Leave me here confused, why not._

After about 10 minutes, Adrien and Nino walk back into the school. Adrien seems upset and angry.

"I can't believe him!" He whisper shouted to Nino.

"Sorry, Dude. I was really hoping he would be alright with it this time."

"What happened." Jessica asked curiously.

"My Dad. He won't let me go to Nino's house for just an hour! He's apparently a bad influence on me and will make me forget about my responsibilities." His face turned red with rage.

"Sorry, Adrien." Jessica whispered to him as Mme. Bustier told the class to quiet down so that they could start.

 **Classes start and end.**

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off, Charles."

"Eh, I'm just doing my job." He shrugged."

She walked into the building and went to Gabriel Agreste's office and found Adrien waiting inside. Right when she was about to sit down, the photographer walked in and told them that it was time for their photo shoot. Jessica and Adrien put on the outfits that were chosen for them and went to where the photo shoot would take place.

As they were posing the photographer, Vincent, started talking about spaghetti which really confused Jessica.

"Good, good! Oh, fantastico! I love it!" He started yelling at them.

Then suddenly a loud sound was heard from ceiling. Jessica looked at the television in the room and turned it up.

"Another attack has happened. Someone calling himself 'Lovestruck' has been going around Paris and giving people hugs. It's terrible!" The sounds of screaming could be heard behind her, "Don't let yourself get hugged by him or any of his minions, because if you do, you'll become a minion." As she said that she got really close to the camera, so that you could almost see up her nose. The footage was in HD so it was not a pretty sight.

"Stay indoors if you want to be safe!" As she said that, a zombie-looking person with bright pink eyes and a creepy smile walked up from behind her and gave her a great, big hug. It didn't seem horrifying at first, but then the reporter stood up and Jessica could see that her eyes had turned bright pink too.

"Hello everyone!" A face suddenly peeked out from the side, "My name is Lovestruck and you will all love me!" He attempted an evil laugh - it did not work out very well - and kept talking, "Ladybug and Chat Noir, if you are listening, then give me your Miraculous. If you don't, then everyone will love me BWAHACACHA!" He attempted another evil laugh that sounded like he was choking on a bagel.

Jessica knew that she had to save them. Yes, Chat Noir and Ladybug were already here to save Paris, but Luna and her father told her that she had to protect people no matter what.

She ran to the closet, without noticing that Adrien had disappeared. Luna flew out of her purse as quickly as she could.

"Oh no! This is horrible! We need to help!" Luna said in her adorable squeaky voice.

"Luna, Moon Bright!" Jessica yelled.

* * *

 **I can't wait for you all to read the next chapter, it was really fun to write XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lol this chapter was really fun to write. Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Luna, Moon Bright!" Jessica yelled. Luna was pulled into the crescent moon necklace, which slowly turned into a full moon and now had a bright yellow glow to it. Wolf ears magically showed up on her head and a long tail made out of stretchy rubber was attached to the back of her dark gray suit. A black mask was on her face and her hair was frizzy and messy.

 _I forgot how much I missed being Wolfspark_. Jessica thought to herself as she held her tail happily. _Okay Luna, let's go._

Jessica ran up to the roof so that she wouldn't be seen walking out of the building and used her tail to jump from building to building. She looked down and saw a man with a chalk white face wearing a bright pink spandex outfit with some white stripes on it.

 _That must be Lovestruck_. She watched from a distance until she felt like the time was right for her to attack. _This isn't any ordinary criminal. I've never seen someone like this where I used to live._ She thought to herself.

THUMP.

She looked next to her and saw someone in a tight leather-looking suit. He had cat ears and a long tail made out of a belt. _This must be Chat Noir_.

"Hey, I'm Chat Noir." He told her, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm trying to c-catch this 'Love struck' guy." She said stuttering. He was… wow. Wolfspark continued to stare at him, which probably freaked him out, so she looked away quickly.

"You're a new one? Awesome!" He said doing the "YES!" gesture with his arm. (Idk how to explain)

"You're hot." She told him suddenly. She was more brave and bold as Wolfspark, but what the heck just came out of her mouth.

He stared at her dumbly for a few seconds, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself." He told her, winking.

 _Oh he's a flirt. Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

As she stood there thinking, she didn't notice the girl with a red suit and black dots jump down next to them.

"Chat Noir, who is this?" She asked him not taking her eyes off of Wolfspark. The girl was half-glaring at her.

"This is… uh. Actually, you never told me you're name."

"I'm Wolfspark." She said proudly and standing up tall, "I helped saved my city before I was forced to come here. I've never seen a criminal like this one though."

"He's not any ordinary criminal, he's been akumatized." Ladybug said sourly, "Come on, Chat Noir! I need help freeing him from the Akuma." She jumped off the building and used her yoyo to swing from pole to pole.

"Sorry about her." Chat Noir said sadly, "We had a bad experience with someone else. There was someone that pretended to be a new member of our team, but she was really just akumatized." Before Wolfspark could say a word, he jumped off the building and landed on the next one.

"ARE YOU COMING?" He screamed.

"YEAH!" She answered.

Wolfspark jumped and used her tail to grab onto a long wire next to the building. She swung up and landed next to him. She saw a small gray cylinder in his hand.

"Nice moves." He said, "but no time for fun, we need to get there quickly." He jumped from building to building as Wolfspark followed behind.

"What is she still doing here?" Ladybug asked, "Chat, she might be working with Hawkmoth." She whispered to Chat Noir. She was a terrible whisperer so Wolfspark heard everything.

"Uh, who's Hawkmoth." Wolfspark asked. Was he Ladybug's dad or something? So many bug named Miraculouses…

Ladybug ignored her and spoke to Chat Noir about the strategy, leaving Wolfspark behind, wondering what the plan would be.

 _Well, I guess I'll just have to follow their lead and wing it._ She thought to herself angrily.

* * *

Ladybug POV

Ladybug was ready to have another normal battle with an akumatized victim until she saw a girl standing next to Chat Noir. Who was she and what was she doing with her partner?

She got closer and noticed that the girl had a costume on with a moon crescent necklace hanging from her neck. She had a Miraculous! Or was she another liar like Volpina? Rage suddenly filled Ladybug and she swung to the building that they were standing on.

"Chat Noir, who is this?" She asked him as soon as she landed on the building. Whoever it was, Ladybug didn't want them to stay any longer.

"This is… uh. Actually, you never told me you're name."

"I'm Wolfspark." The girl said with such confidence that it annoyed Ladybug. We get it, you're a superhero! "I helped saved my city before I was forced to come here. I've never seen a criminal like this one though." _Oh so you also have absolutely no experience? That will be a lot of help when we're trying to protect civilians._

"He's not any ordinary criminal, he's been akumatized." Ladybug said sourly. She couldn't believe that this girl knew so little about akumatized victims and still thought it would be a good idea to pretend to be their friend so that she could steal their Miraculous. Technically, Ladybug didn't know if that was really why, but that's what happened with Volpina and she didn't want to take any chances.

"Come on, Chat Noir! I need help freeing him from the Akuma." Ladybug jumped off the building and used her yoyo to swing from pole to pole, "Okay Chat, I need you to distract Lovestruck so that I can-" She turned around and saw no one there.

 _Where did that silly kitty go?_ She looked around her and saw that he hadn't moved from his position next to the person that called herself "Wolfspark".

She had to do something about it and quick, but for now, Paris needed to be saved.

 **Timeskip**

* * *

Wolfspark POV

Wolfspark used her sonic howling to weaken the akumatized villain which gave Ladybug time to take a note that he was holding. The akuma was inside of the note, a love letter that backfired. Poor guy.

Wolfspark was sad that she didn't have to use her Electric Shock ability, but also happy that she was able to help Chat Noir and Ladybug, even if Ladybug didn't like her very much.

 _Shoot! The photoshoot!_ She told herself, not meaning to make a pun.

She went back to the photoshoot building as quickly as she could and jumped into an open window inside of a bathroom. She turned back into Jessica and Luna flew into her purse.

 _Wait, why is there a urinal?_ Then the realization hit her. _NO NO NO NO NO!_

She attempted to jump back out of the window, but it was too late.

"Um, Jessica?" She heard a voice behind her. Sadly, she recognized the voice and the voice obviously recognized her.

"Hey Adrien." She said without turning around, still halfway out the window.

"So, uh… what are you doing here?" He asked quizzically.

"Oh I accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom when trying to find the girls'." She told him, finally getting down and turning around to look at him.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. But uh, why were you trying to climb through a window?"

"I panicked!" That was completely true. She had no idea what to do, so she tried to climb out of the window. The only thing she didn't tell him was that she actually _flew_ in through the window she didn't _walk_ in through the door.

"Oh, uh, okay. Anyways, we should probably get back to the photoshoot." They both walked out together and continued the shoot. Once it was done, Jessica went straight home and to her room. Luna flew out of her purse, excited to get fresh air.

"So, what was it like to fight alongside other people instead of just being alone with no friends?" Luna asked her.

"Wow. thanks Luna." Jessica said sarcastically as she got ready for bed.

"You knew what I meant!"

"Actually, no I didn't."

"Just answer the question."

"It was fun I guess." Jessica told her kwami. She had to turn around, so that Luna wouldn't see her smile. It was very fun. Especially the part about meeting you-know-who (and no not Voldemort -_- )

"Why are you smiling like that?" She could never get anything past Luna.

"I - uh - met someone." Jessica said quickly.

"Well duh. Ladybug and Chat Noir." Luna told her.

"W-well I kind of like one of them."

"Well, Ladybug is awesome, isn't she! Everyone likes her, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Wait, was there another new Miraculous holder?!" Was Luna doing this on purpose?

"Luna, I mean Chat Noir!"

"Ohh," Luna had an expression on her face that looked like she was thinking 'the world makes sense to me now'.

"Yea."

"Wait, isn't Chat Noir Plagg?"

"Well, uh, probably. Why?"

"PLAGG IS MINE!" Luna got really close to Jessica's face and tried to fight her, but she was so tiny and cute that it just felt like Jessica was getting pummeled by living cotton balls.

"Not Plagg, Luna! Chat Noir!" Jessica said quickly. She tried to reach for Luna, but the little wolf kept dodging her grasp.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE PLAGG!" Luna continued to try to fight Jessica, but it didn't work very well. After a bit, she got tired so Jessica was finally able to talk to her.

"Luna." Jessica couldn't help but laugh at her kwami, "Plagg is all yours okay! Chat isn't Plagg remember? I'm not you, right?" Jessica tried to keep back the rest of her giggles.

"Sorry." She looked down. It was kind of adorable to see how obsessed she was with Plagg, "I haven't seen him in over 100 years."

"It's okay, Luna." Jessica told her, still smiling.

"So tell me more about Chat Noir." Luna flew up and sat on Jessica's shoulder.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow Luna." She wiped Luna off her shoulder and laid down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Jessica ran up to the side of the hospital bed that her dying father was lying in. Tears flowed down her face, falling onto the sheets._

" _Father?" She whispered. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her with a soft expression on his face, "I was told that you wanted to see me?"_

" _Hello, little cub." He smiled at her, still lying down._

" _W-What did you want to t-tell me, Papa?" Jessica asked him while trying to hold back her tears._

" _Do you see the box on the table?" Using his eyes, he directed her to a box sitting on a desk, "I need you to keep it with you."_

 _She walked over to the box and picked it up. When she opened it, she could see a beautiful necklace with a gray crescent moon charm on it. She was about to put it on until her Father stopped her._

" _No!" The sudden sound of his voice surprised her so much that she almost dropped the box, "Je suis désolé, mon petit! I did not mean to scare you. You just can't open that here okay? Wait until you're completely alone."_

 _Jessica was very confused, but obeyed. She put it into her pocket and walked back to her Father._

" _Promise me," her father continued, "that you will try your best to protect those in need. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but everything will make sense soon. No matter where you are, protect people." Jessica nodded her head._

" _I will, Papa. I promise that I will." Tears began to fall from her eyes once again._

" _Please do not cry, my cub! I hate to see you in distress." Jessica bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She didn't want him to die. He couldn't die. It couldn't happen! It was impossible! Wasn't it?_

" _Okay." She answered, finally able to stop her tears._

" _Remember to protect that necklace. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. No one can know what it is."_

" _What? I'm confused?" Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. She trusted her Father completely, but what was that supposed to mean?_

" _Like I said before, it will make sense soon!" He told her, "Now, I apologize, but I need to rest. I love talking to you but I-"_

" _It's okay! I understand!" She interrupted. Jessica didn't want him to have to use anymore energy._

" _I love you, Jessica."_

" _I love you too, Papa."_

" _And remember, no matter what happens, I need you to keep living your life."_

 _Jessica nodded her head and walked out of the room._

* * *

"Hello, Jessica." Jessica was at her locker when she heard an unfriendly voice behind her. She turned around and a blonde and redhead glared back at her: Chloe and Sabrina. _What do they want now?_

"Um, hey Chloe?" Jessica said cautiously.

"I know what you're trying to do!" Chloe yelled at her. She got so close to Jessica's face that Jessica had to go cross eyed to still see her, "Stay away from Adrien or else!"

"Wait what?" But before Jessica could ask about what she meant, Chloe sashayed away, with Sabrina following close behind her.

Jessica walked to class and sat in her seat. Adrien and Nino walked in and sat down next to her.

"Adrien, do you know why Chloe is acting really weird around me? I think she hates me." Jessica asked bluntly. The model turned around and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean she's 'acting weird'?" Adrien furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean, look at her." Jessica directed his attention to Chloe, who was glaring in their direction. _What was her problem?_

* * *

"Chloe! I need to talk to you!" After class, Jessica ran after Chloe before she was able to go home. The displeased Chloe stopped in the hall, but kept her back turned to her pursuer. Jessica had no idea what was going on, so she decided that the best thing to do was to talk to Chloe about it. Hopefully Chloe would be mature about everything and not freak out like she did earlier.

Or not.

"Sabrina, do you hear something?" She said with her back still turned away from Jessica.

"I don't hear anything!" Sabrina followed her friend's lead and turned her back on Jessica.

"Chloe, come on. I just want to-"

"Ugh, there it is again!" Chloe interrupted, "That sound is so annoying!" They walked away and left Jessica standing there with the look of disbelief on her face. Did that really just happen? Jessica didn't give up that quickly and chased after Chloe and Sabrina.

"Seriously! I won't leave you alone until you tell me what I did to you!"

"Wow, are you really so dumb that you don't even know?"

"Apparently?"

"Whatever, I'll only tell you because the stress of hearing your voice is going to give me pimples." Jessica didn't understand her reasoning, but went with it anyways.

"So… what's making you so angry?"

"You're _obviously_ trying to take my Adrikins from me!" Silence.

"...What?"

"You heard me! I know what you're trying to do!" All Jessica could do was stand there and stare at Chloe. Is that really what she thought Jessica was doing? That girl must be obsessed.

"Chloe… Adrien and I are just friends. We've known each other since we were little."

"You didn't seem like friends when your hands were all over him!"

"Do you mean when I was _hugging_ him, because I was sad? You do know what a hug is, right?" Jessica was asking sincerely. She wasn't sure how odd Chloe's home life was.

"Call it what you want, but I know what I saw!"

"Chloe I promise you that nothing is happening between us." Jessica almost laughed, but tried to keep it in.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" A loud voice boomed from outside. Jessica ran to the nearest window and looked out to see a person being carried by a giant clown. _Well, this is going to stay in a lot of people's nightmares._

"Chloe, we need to go." Once again, before Chloe could say anything, Jessica sprinted away. She ran to the roof and turned into Wolfspark.

 **Timeskip**

Wolfspark used her electric shock power to stun the giant clown. The ability weakens, but is unable to kill.

 _ **BEEP!**_

"Chat Noir! Take the bowtie! His miraculous must be in there!" Chat Noir jumped over to the clown and attempted to take the bowtie, but the clown regained his strength quicker than any of them would have expected.

 _ **BEEP!**_

The clown swiped Chat Noir off of him, which sent Chat flying in the air.

 _ **BEEP!**_

 **No, not yet! Wolfspark's miraculous, a bright full moon, has a countdown goes through the moon cycles. When there are still 5 minutes left, it stays as a full moon, but once only 4 minutes were left, it became a gibbous. Then a half moon, then a crescent and last a new moon once one minute is left. During the last 60 seconds, the new moon slowly lights back up to become a full moon and once it is, Wolfspark knows she only has a few seconds to spare.** **  
**

Right now, she was already at the crescent moon, 2 minutes left.

"I have to go!" She quickly jumped from building to building, trying to find a safe spot to detransform. She spotted an alleyway and jumped into it. After making sure no one was nearby to see her, Wolfspark transformed back into her human counterpart.

"That was really close." Her kwami sighed, "Now, I'm hungry! Hurry up and give me grapes!" To exaggerate, Luna closed her eyes and slowly fell down, down, down into Jessica's hands.

Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag… with no grapes in it.

"Shoot! I must have run out!" Jessica ran out of the alleyway and sprinted in the direction of the nearest grocery store.

She was about to walk into one of the stores, until she saw a big hand reaching for her.

 _No, no, no, no!_ She looked around her, but she was closed in. When she had decided to give up and let the clown take her, she found herself flying in the air. Grabbing onto her waist was…

"Chat Noir?!"

 **(This chapter was about to be really short, so I decided to mix two chapters together for you guys)**

"Chat Noir?"

Chat landed on a building and put her down, "Hey, what's your name?"

"I-I'm J-Jessica." She stammered.

"Well, Jessica, you might want to stay out of trouble for now. Things can get pretty dangerous." When he said that, Jessica noticed that his hand was still around her waist.

"Uh-" Chat Noir quickly took his arm away and blushed.

"Stay here for now and I'll get you back down once the danger is gone."

"Actually, I can take care of mys-"

"But don't worry, I'll make this fight quick. I have cat-like" He flexed his muscles as he talked, "Anyways, bye."

"Wait!" Jessica yelled as he turned to jump away.

"Yeah?"

"I - uh - need some grapes." There was silence for a few seconds.

"...grapes?"

"Yeah." Jessica blushed awkwardly and looked down at her feet.

"Can I ask why?"

"Do I need a reason to want grapes?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I guess not, but I kind of want to know why I'll be getting grapes for you instead of protecting Paris."

"Just get me grapes!" She screamed at him. Out of surprise, Chat Noir stumbled backwards, "Sorry, I just really like grapes." She smiled while trying to make everything seem less weird than it was. She failed.

 _I wish I could just tell him that they're for Luna. He probably thinks I'm a nutjob._

"Ok…" Chat Noir gave her a two-finger salute and jumped off the building.

"Wait, don't leave me on the-" but he was already gone.

"Luna it's safe to come out now." The kwami peeked her head out with her eyes-half closed. She was obviously exhausted and Jessica felt bad for not being able to get her food yet, "Nevermind, you can go back to sleep."

She sat down and waited for the cat to come back.

 **Timeskip**

She saw Chat Noir standing in front of her holding out grapes, "Thanks!" She grabbed them without saying anything else and went to the stairs to get down from the building.

She ran to the nearest bathroom, making sure it was a women's room (she wasn't going to make that mistake again -_-), and let Luna out of her purse.

"Here!" Luna ate the grapes with joy.

"Okay now we need to save Paris!" The tiny wolf said with her adorable squeaky voice.

"Luna, moon bright!" Jessica turned into the wolf-themed superhero that she loved and ran back where the giant clown, who was beginning to hold hostages, was still standing.

"Wolfspark! Where have you been?" Ladybug said with annoyance.

"Sorry, but I was about to turn back into my civilian form."

"Okay, but please hurry next time." It didn't seem like Ladybug liked her anymore than when they first met. Wolfspark wasn't too offended though. She understood that Ladybug would be cautious after what happened with Volpina, but she was still sad that the superheroine was angry with her.

The three of them worked together to defeat the clown.

* * *

"That was an eventful day." Jessica was laying on her bed while listening to music as Luna flew around exploring her room.

 _Knock knock_

"Probably just a tree"

 _Knock knock_

Jessica sat up quickly and turned around to look at her window. A humanoid shadow was standing still in front of it. Jessica picked up the lamp that was sitting next to her bed for in case she needed a weapon (she had seen horror movies before) and slowly walked towards the shadow.

She quickly opened the window and hit the person with her lamp.

"OW!" She heard a familiar voice yell. Adrien?

"What was that for?!" Nope, just Chat Noir.

"What are you doing here?" Luna went through the wall and into the bathroom to hide from the eyes of the cat,

"Seeing if you're okay, of course." He said while rubbing his head, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well yesterday you almost got crushed by a giant clown, so I wanted to check on you." He wasn't rubbing his head anymore, but he was looking at her lamp with hatred. Jessica put the lamp back onto her bedside table and turned to him.

"Well I'm okay."

"Oh, that's good." There was a long period of awkward silence.

"So, how did you know where I lived." She looked at him quizzically. He didn't make eye contact, but looked at the floor blushing.

"I might have researched you to find out where you lived. It was easy to find a news report about Jessica Winters' house."

"How did you know my last name was Winters?" At that comment, Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what to answer.

"I recognized you from magazines about you and your mom."

"Okay, I guess that's fair enough. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"I was just doing my job. If I didn't save people, I would be a terrible superhero."

"So what do you think about Wolfspark?" Once again, Jessica's mouth had spoken before her brain.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Since she's new and all, I was just wondering what she was like."

"She's cool. She can be a little hot-headed though." Jessica winced at that last remark. She was definitely more proud and confident as Wolfspark, but she didn't want to be _hot-headed_.

"What do you like about her? Just want to know more about the new hero here to save us."

"She seems nice I guess."

"What else? Is she pretty?" Jessica slowly leaned towards him, so that she wouldn't miss any word he said.

"Uh, yea she's pretty." His eyes were widening as he crossed his eyes to look at her. She decided to stop asking him questions so that he wouldn't be terrified of her from then on.

"She seems cool." Jessica walked away from her window and sat on the bed.

"Well, I have to go. Try not to die anytime soon." He gave her a two-finger salute and leaped out the window.

"Bye!" She tried to say, but he was already gone.

"Luna you can come out now." Her kwami came back through the wall and flew next to Jessica's face, "Why did that have to be so awkward? That was my chance to actually talk to him and I blew it." Jessica cupped her hands over her face in shame.

"He did walk into your room when you were least expecting it, so I'd be surprised if you were completely fine."

"I guess so. I'm just going to draw out my miseries. Literally." She walked to her desk and opened her sketchbook to an empty page. Without looking, she reached for her pencil, but it wasn't there, "Hey, Luna?"

"Yea." The wolf said with her mouth full of grapes.

"Have you seen my charcoal pencil?"

"No, why?"

"It's gone. I had it before…"

"Before what?"

"Before that sneaky cat was here!" She ran to her window to look for any sign of the cat, but the thief was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading this! I might not have a chapter to post for next week, but I'll try my best. I have a few ideas for what will be happening next in the plot. Usually I'm more prepared with my stories, but I previously didn't think I would actually be posting this fic.**

Jessica walked into her school, Collège Françoise Dupont, and sat on her seat next to Adrien. She was still upset that Chat Noir jumped through her window and took her charcoal pencil.

She had many of them left, a whole box actually, but this one was more special than the others. This one was from her father. The last drawing pencil her father had ever given to her.

Jessica's face turned bright red with a mix of anger and sadness, her hatred growing for the stupid cat. She didn't notice how upset she must have looked until Adrien interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Jessica?" Adrien asked her. His eyes were narrowed and a worried expression was on his face. What she was feeling could have well been plastered on her face. "I AM UPSET!"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

* * *

Jessica was lying on her bed at home, thinking about everything and anything. She wanted to get her mind off the pencil. _It's just a stupid pencil_. She thought to herself. But it wasn't just a stupid pencil, it was the pencil her dad gave her. It was a pencil full of memories.

She knew that she didn't have to be as upset as she was being at the time, but it was hard not to. She would never get anything else from her father. He was gone. Forever. Never coming back to her.

 _Knock knock_

She heard on her bedroom window. Jessica sat up on her bed and stared across the room at the sound. She could see the silhouette of a person: cat ears and a long tail.

Ignoring the sound, she laid back down and tried to fall asleep. _I don't want to deal with him right now. And he can't take anything else if I don't let him in._

 _Knock knock_

She continued to ignore the cat, but his knocks were slowly getting louder and louder.

"Go away, Chat! I don't want to see you right now." She yelled, but quiet enough that no one could hear her.

"Jessica, let me in for a second, please!" She heard him say.

"No! I don't really trust you to be in my house and don't say that you don't know why!"

"At least come close to the window, so that we can talk." Jessica got up and walked over to her bedroom window and opened it enough that they could talk easily.

"What?" Jessica said angrily. Chat put his hand in his pocket and took out a pencil. _I didn't know his suit even HAD pockets_.

"I - uh - have something for you." The pencil he handed her looked familiar. It was the pencil he took.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh, well, I accidentally put it in my pocket and once I noticed that I had it, I knew I had to give it back to you." He didn't look her in the eyes, but instead looked around her room like something had suddenly fascinated him.

"Why did you _really_ take it?"

"Honestly, I wanted an excuse to see you again." Chat Noir blushed and looked down at his feet. At this comment, Jessica blushed too, but she tried to hide it by biting her tongue.

"You know, you really shouldn't take things from people though."

"I know, sorry."

"It's okay." She turned around and held the pencil tightly in her hand. _Thank goodness it's okay_. She thought. _I love you, Papa_.

Chat Noir obviously noticed this odd action, because he jumped into the room and walked behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her sweetly.

"Yea, it's just… I know it sounds weird, but this pencil is extremely special to me." She told him without turning around.

"I'm really sorry for taking it." He told her once again.

"It's fine, Chat. We sound like little kids, arguing and apologizing about something as stupid as a pencil." She giggled and turned around to look at him.

"Can I ask why it's so special to you?"

"Well, you kind of already did, so yeah." She breathed in and out slowly to get herself ready for the story, "My father died not too long ago and this was one of the last gifts I've ever gotten from him. I know it's stupid, but I feel like it's full of memories of him. If I ever lost it, then some memories would be gone."

She closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing. She wasn't going to cry in front of Chat. Jessica hated crying in front of people, even if it was about her father. The only people that she'd allowed to see her cry were Adrien, her mom, and her one _true_ best friend from Spain.

"What's wrong?" Shoot. How'd he know? Usually Jessica was a really good actress, but the only other person that could see through her acts was Adrien.

"Well I just talked about my dead father, didn't I? Feeling upset is a normal human response."

"Oh, yeah. That was a stupid question wasn't it?" He put his hand on his neck as an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Anyways, let's just talk about something else, okay?"

"Okay." Chat walked over her desk and looked down at her sketchbook. The page open was a drawing of Wolfspark. Yes, she drew herself.

"A fan of Wolfspark, huh?" Chat asked her smiling, "You're a really good artist.

"Thanks." Finally, this was her chance to actually talk to him for real. This time she wouldn't blow it, "So, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" He asked as he continued to search through her sketchbook.

"I don't know. Just anything."

"Well, I'm a cat. That's something."

"You know what I mean."

"What do you want to know about me?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green I guess?"

"Cool. Mine's blue." This was not going how she had hoped it would.

"Let me ask _you_ something." He turned away from the sketchbook and gave her a mischievous smile. _Oh no, should I be scared?_ "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"W-why do you want t-to know?"

"Just wondering."

"N-no. Not yet."

"Do you _want_ a boyfriend?" He began to walk slowly towards her until he was right in front of her.

"I don't know. I guess so." Chat put his hand on her face gently and leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm surprised you don't have one already." He said quietly, almost whispering. He gently put his other hand on the empty side of her face. Jessica's eyes slowly fluttered shut as she got ready for what was about to happen.

Suddenly, Chat squeezed her cheeks tightly, "You're so adorable that I would think people would be fighting over you." He said in a high-pitched voice like he was talking to his pet.

"Ouch!" Jessica took his hands off her face and sat down on her bed angrily. Chat was dying of laughter at the little trick he had played on her. Jessica's cheeks were bright red from being squeezed, but now they were impossibly redder from her embarrassment.

* * *

The next day, Jessica got out of her limo and walked to class. She sat down and immediately took out her sketchbook. She'd been wanting to draw something certain for a while now.

"Hello, Jessica." She looked up and saw a blonde staring back at her. Not the blonde she was hoping for, but a blonde nonetheless.

"Hello, Chloe." She said through a fake smile. _Please go away, I don't feel like dealing with you_. She thought to herself.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my party in a week?" Chloe smiled down at her like one of those creepy clown mannequins you can buy for halloween.

"Sure, I guess…" Jessica said cautiously. She stared into the blonde's eyes, searching for anything that would tell her Chloe's true motive.

"Awesome! I'll see you there!" Chloe gave her one last smile and then sashayed away to where Sabrina was waiting for her.

 _What was that about?_ Jessica thought. She went back to her drawing, trying to dismiss the thought.

"That looks really good." She looked up and saw another blonde, but this time she was happy. His green eyes looked down at her, smiling.

"Thanks, Adrien." She looked back down at her sketchbook and smiled at his comment to herself.

"Who are you drawing?" She held up her sketchbook for him to see. He looked at it with appreciation. She was attempting to draw Chat Noir, but with no reference image, it wasn't easy.

"It looks really-"

"Adrikins!" A sadly familiar high-pitched shrieked. Jessica's ears throbbed from the pitch of her cry. Chloe ran to where Adrien and Jessica were talking and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"H-hey Chloe." He said while trying to slowly move backwards, grabbing onto her arms in an attempt to free himself.

"So, I'm having a party this weekend and I wondering," She poked her finger into the center of his chest and looked at him seductively. Adrien had an expression of disgust on his face, but he still politely brushed her off of him.

"Sure, Chloe, but I think I might be busy."

"Oh, don't worry about that! Daddy already talked to your dad and your schedule is completely clear now." She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes, "You're welcome." She booped his nose and sashayed away.

"So, I guess you're coming to?" Jessica asked her friend as he sat down in the seat next to him.

"Apparently?" The hair on Jessica's neck pricked straight up. She turned around and saw Chloe staring at her intently. She looked at Jessica to Adrien to Jessica to Adrien. Once she noticed Jessica looking at her, Chloe's expression turned into an angry glare. Her eyes like ice cold daggers, piercing Jessica's skin.

Curious as to what was happening, Adrien turned around and saw his two friends glaring at each other. He waved at Chloe awkwardly, silently telling her to stop staring at them. She immediately sat up straight and blew a kiss in his direction, making a confused Adrien feel uncomfortable.

Jessica's attention was grabbed away from Chloe as Marinette and Alya walked in the room.

"Hey, Marinette!" Jessica said happily. Marinette gave her a big wave, but froze once her eyes landed on Adrien. She was frozen in the doorway staring at him with big eyes and an overly forced smile.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien said politely once he noticed her standing in the doorway. She was either blushing profusely or really needed to wear less makeup.

Alya walked past her friend and motioned for her friend to follow. Apparently not taking notice to the gesture, Marinette stayed frozen in the doorway until Alya grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Adrien had looked away long before, but Jessica waited, watching the awkward series of events. Marinette and Alya sat on their seat, Marinette still blushing and smiling oddly.

"Hello, students," said the raspy voice of their science teacher, Mme. Mendeleiev, "I hope you all studied well, because today we're having a pop quiz!"

Every student in the classroom groaned, other than Max who sat up straight in his chair and had a look of excitement on his face. He was ready for a new challenge.

After Mme. Mendeleiev gave a quiz to every student, she told them to start. Jessica looked at the page with confusion. Many of the questions were easy and simple to Jessica, who had been in an advanced class in Spain, but other questions looked completely foreign to her. First of all, she hadn't learned some of the things it was asking her to do, and she was fluent in French, but was still learning some of the less used words. This quiz was full of "less used" words. Looking around at the faces of the other students, she noticed that she wasn't the only one that didn't understand half of what it was saying.

 _I guess I'll just have to try not to fail._ She finished her quiz and turned it in, continuing her drawing of Chat Noir as she waited for everyone else to finish.

"So, I was looking over the tests and you all did horribly. Apparently we need to work on this a little more, so you all will be working in groups to complete a project. Since, we are currently working on memorizing the periodic table, each group will research at least 10 elements and create a presentation to show the research. I will be giving you a list of requirements for this project as soon as I write one."

"Madame Mendeleiev, can we choose our groups? I don't work well with most of these people." Chloe asked, glaring at Jessica, Marinette, and Alya after the last comment.

"No, Chloe. I will be choosing groups. Learn to work with people and deal with it." Chloe looked abashed, but tried to hide it with an expression of proudness.

"Now listen closely, because I'm only saying this once. The groups will be Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael; Mylene, Ivan, and Lila; Max, Kim, and Alix; Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Jessica; Chloe, Sabrina, and Nino."

Chloe's hand shot into the air as soon as she heard her group, "Madame Mendeleiev? I don't work well with Nino. Can my group be changed?"

"I already told you that I'm not letting you choose groups."

"But I'm not choosing! I just want to make sure I get as amazing of a grade as I can." She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Oh all right. How about Marinette?"

"No."

"Jessica?"

"No."

"Alya?"

"No." Alya answered for Chloe before she had a chance to talk.

"Adrien?"

"I guess he'll have to do." Chloe turned towards Adrien and winked, causing Jessica to feel sick.

"Now that we have all of that figured out, Alya, Jessica, Marinette, and Nino will be in a group together. Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien will be in the other group."

"Madame, why can't Adrien just join our group?" Alya asked.

"Please do not call out in my class! Adrien can't join your group, because then yours would have too many people and theirs too little. Enough about this topic, the groups are officially final. No switching, no changing!" The purple-haired teacher scanned the classroom as though waiting for another student to complain. Once she knew no one would, she continued, "Now please begin to discuss which elements you would like to talk about with your group."

Adrien glumly shuffled to the seat next to Chloe, shrugging with his head pointed down to the ground. As he sat, Chloe immediately hugged him, causing him to look sadder and make his friends feel more grief for him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to post this, I was busy traveling but I'm back now!**

 **By the way, I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story for much longer. If you want me to keep continuing then just say so, I'll try to keep going if even only 5 people say they want me to continue, but this isn't really a fic that I'm completely proud of. I originally wrote this as like a page long timeline thing just for myself, but my friend (same one that begged for "Jadrien" as she calls it) said it would be a great storyline, so I tried it.**

 **If I do stop writing this, just know that it's not the last you'll see of me. I have 3 different storylines ideas ready and plotted already, and I even started writing one of them a few weeks ago.**

 **Have fun reading :3**

* * *

Chapter 6

Today was the day of Chloe's party and Jessica felt oddly excited for it. She may dislike Chloe, but this was her first party in France with friends.

For the special event, Jessica decided to wear a semi-formal, chiffon yellow halter dress. She wore a gray leather belt around her waist with matching gray flats. Finally she'd have a reason to wear the dress that had always sat in the back of her closet, only to be used for publicity events.

She jumped into her limo and got to the party. It was a bit hard to get out of it without flashing anyone, but she managed. Jessica ran to the big front doors of the hotel and walked in happily.

She skipped to the front desk and asked where the party was, and they directed to a backdoor that led outside to where what seemed like 100 people were waiting. As soon as Jessica walked out, she was blinded by neon colors and flashing lights. Chloe was obviously taking advantage of how dark the night was at this time of year.

Marinette and Alya ran towards Jessica, Nino nowhere to be seen. Marinette hugged her and handed her a glow stick bracelet.

"You're here!"

"I couldn't wait, I've never been to a party that wasn't overly formal. This is relaxing, no one cares if you slouch or eat messily!"

Marinette giggled, but she was silenced by the beep of the phone in Alya's pocket. She took out her phone and the smile on her face was soon turned into a frown.

"Nino said he can't make it." Alya told them as she texted him back with lightning speed fingers, "Well, let's go say 'hi' to everyone. There's no point in being bored. Wanna come, Jessica?"

"No, thanks. I'm just going to see what they have here first."

"Okay, suit yourself." She grabbed onto Marinette's arm and they both walked away, being swallowed by the crowd.

Jessica walked around the edges of the party and helped herself to the overflowing snack and refreshments table. She took her share of food, some of which Marinette brought from her parent's bakery. It was all so good, she could barely swallow fast enough.

"Hey, Jessica!" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Jessica was so surprised that she almost dropped her red wine all over her dress (Fun fact: legal age to drink wine in France is 16), "Oh,sorry."

"It's okay, Marinette." She said while putting her cup down before disaster could start.

"Do you hear the music?" She said while pointing at a stage in the front. Jessica couldn't see the performer through the sea of people, but figured it was someone exciting judging by how the audience was reacting.

"Yea, why?"

"Chloe got Jagged Stone to come to her party." Marinette rolled her eyes, though she was obviously excited.

"She probably begged her dad to force Jagged into it."

"Are you sure she had to beg?"

"You're right." Jessica laughed and went back to sipping her drink.

"Do you like Jagged's music?"

"Well, he's not really intensely popular in Spain. I've heard of him, yeah, but not everyone in Spain knows French."

"Was it hard to learn French."

"Actually, I've been learning for a while, so it's easy now at least. My mom wanted me to start learning when I was younger since she did so much business in France."

"Mari, I've been looking for you!" Alya said, running up to hug her best friend.

"Oh sorry, Alya. I've been talking to Jessica."

"Well enough chat," She whispered something into Marinette's ear, whose reaction was of excitement.

"He's here?" They both waved goodbye to Jessica and walked off quickly. Oh yeah, that's fine. Just run away and leave the new girl alone. Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe Adrien's here. He said he was coming.

Finishing the last of her wine, she put her cup down and ran to find the blonde. She immediately found him… with Chloe. It seemed as though Chloe was attempting to slow dance to the rock ballad being sung and Adrien was attempting to unwrestle himself from her grasp. Jessica figured she should probably save him.

She was walking toward her best friend, until she noticed two pairs of eyes peeking out from behind the bushes, glaring at Chloe and Adrien. Jessica took a detour to investigate and who she found was Marinette and Alya.

"Hey, guys."

"AH!" Marinette threw her arms up as if to ward off an attacker, "Sorry, Jessica. I wasn't expecting someone to walk over here."

"It's fine," She giggled, "So, what are you doing hiding behind bushes… ?"

"Crowd-watching." Alya said before Marinette could answer. Jessica kneeled down next to Marinette and looked through the bush. She could slightly see Adrien and Chloe, who was trying to kiss an uncomfortable Adrien, dancing about 20 feet away.

"How can you crowd-watch when it's so dark outside?"

"That's what the glow sticks are for." Alya grumbled

"Well, if you're just going to keep sitting here, then I'll go help him." She stood up and began to walk over to the two 'lovebirds'.

Marinette grabbed onto Jessica's arm before she could walk away, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Wing it?" Marinette did not look satisfied, but let go of Jessica anyways.

She walked up behind him, unnoticed by Chloe, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Adrien."

He immediately spun around to face her, "Oh, hey." He sent her a pleading look.

"I need to talk to you in private for a second, okay?" He immediately, and gladly, complied. Behind her she could hear the angry voice of Chloe say 'Get it ready.' Hmm.

Adrien and Jessica walked away from the group of people and into a giant flower garden with a fountain in the middle. Jessica skipped down the path to the fountain and sat down on its cold stones, gesturing for Adrien to do the same.

"Why do you put up with Chloe? She obviously makes you miserable." Jessica asked him.

"She was my first friend and I," He paused for a moment to stare at the ground, "I feel like I need to repay her for being there when I needed someone most."

Jessica immediately stared at him with a disbelieving look, "Yes, Jessie, Chloe used to be different."

"You know, you have a lot of friends now, don't you? Why not stop putting yourself through this and just stay away from her? I don't want to be mean, I know she's your friend, but she's kind of awful. You're too good to be friends with her."

Adrien looked at Jessica for a moment and sighed, "Our parents are friends though. They work together sometimes, so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. She wasn't always that bad though. I used to think she was one of the nicest people I knew."

"I have a feeling you didn't know many people then?"

"No, not really. I knew her before I ever met you. She really was nice before, though. I don't know what happened to her. She wasn't always like this."

"People can change, whether we like it or not. I believe that Chloe used to be a good person, but-"

"But she's not anymore." He looked down at his feet, looking sad.

"Look, just ignore me. I can tell you care a lot about her. Maybe she's still the person you used to know deep inside. I don't want to be the reason why you're not friends anymore, but I just needed to tell you the truth and help you understand."

"No, it's okay. I need to hear it. I've been trying my best to block out what everyone has been saying." He stood up and stretched, "Wanna walk around a little?"

"Sure." They walked around the garden for a little, talking about school. The flowers were beautiful and were full of bright, vibrant colors. It was peaceful and quiet. Birds were chirping above in the pink and white apple blossom trees. Bees were buzzing quietly while happily taking pollen from their flowers.

"It's great to have something like this even in this city. It reminds me of home." Jessica laid in the grass, feeling the heat of the sun against her skin. Adrien laid down next to her, staring at the sky and watching the clouds.

"Do you miss Spain?"

"Yeah, I especially miss my friends. I like Paris though. It's… different. I don't know how to explain it, but it's nice to be somewhere else for a change."

"I thought you went on trips around the world with your mom?"

"Well, yea, but that was different. I never got to explore my surroundings, I was always there for one reason. The only I've seen have been the insides of buildings or small areas outside for photo shoots. I love being able to do more, I love being able to do things like this."

They laid there for a few silent minutes, until a voice was heard from behind them. Sadly, Jessica knew who the voice belonged to.

"Adrikins! I've been looking for you forever!" Chloe kneeled down next to his head and looked down at him. Jessica stared at her with disgust as Chloe quickly put her head down and attempted to kiss him. Before she could, Adrien quickly rolled over onto his side and sat up.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?"

"We're about to announce the King and Queen of the party!"

"The King and Queen…?"

"Yep!" She had a giant smile plastered on her face.

"You know this isn't Prom, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's my party and I can have whatever I want in it."

"Were they even voted for?"

She paused for a moment, "Uh- of course people voted for them!" She softly punched him on the shoulder and then looked at her nails quickly as if to make sure none of them broke during the impact.

"Okay…"

"Well, we have to go now! Come on, Adriki

ns!" She gave a quick glare to Jessica as she stood up before Adrien could see.

"Need help?" Like the gentleman he was, Adrien held out his hand to help her up. Jessica was just about to grab onto it before Chloe snatched it away.

"She can get up by herself, she's not hurt or anything." She dragged him away, leaving Jessica on the ground with the look of disgust in her face.

"Hey, Jessica! You're back!" Marinette ran toward her as she walked back into the clearing.

"Everyone listen up, because we're about to announce the King an' Queen of this party!" Jagged Stone yelled through his microphone, "Apparently these envelopes," He held up his hand to show three envelopes gripped in it, "Have the names of the winners of these titles!"

He opened the first envelope and took a golden card out of it, "Our Queen is… Chloe Bourgeois!" A few people clapped, but others just stared up unsurprised. A man in a tuxedo appeared on the stage holding a big silver crown on top of a red satin pillow. Chloe skipped over to the stage and stood next to the man.

"Now, our king is… Adrien Agreste!" This time, many people clapped. Adrien unhappily walked onstage and stood next to another man that appeared, "The royalty will not be crowned." Jessica hadn't noticed this before, but Jagged Stone was reading everything he said off of notecards.

Each man put the crowns onto the rulers. A photographer was even there to take pictures of the two. Adrien finally seemed as though he was comfortable on the stage as he posed with Chloe. Though he may not like modeling, he was really good at it.

"We're not done just yet! Last, but not least, the princess is… Jessica!"

"WHAT?" Without meaning to, she yelled it out loud. Everyone turned to stare at her, "I mean, what an honor!" She said through her teeth. Jessica walked onto stage as some in the audience clapped for her. Still a lot more applause than Chloe got, she thought to herself, smiling.

She stood on the stage for what felt like forever until one of the men that were there before walked in with a crown… a pink crown. With the word 'Princess' on the front. Taped together in the middle. It looked like a cheap prize you could get at Chuck-E-Cheese's.

"Now the King and Queen will have a dance!" Chloe waltzed with Adrien, as he danced stiffly. At the last second Chloe leaned in and kissed him, making Adrien quickly back away.

"Chloe, please stop. I like someone else, okay?" The Queen's jaw opened widely as she had a look of horror on her face. The look was quickly replaced by a look of anger and hatred which was directed at Jessica.

"Do it!" She seemingly yelled at nobody in particular. Jessica was about to ask Chloe what she meant until she felt freezing cold water dump over her head.


	8. Chapter 7

**During this chapter, Jessica will be coming out of the closet.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Everyone around her laughed and pointed. Before she could react, she noticed Chloe and Kim take out their phones for pictures of the soaked celebrity. She looked around and saw Adrien staring at her, the look of appallment in his eyes.

Jessica stood there frozen, unable to do anything. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, but thankfully no one could tell because she was already dripping wet. Her mascara ran down to her mouth and her hair, previously beautiful and wavy, was now plastered to her face. Even her previously amazing yellow dress was now drenched and-

 _No, no, no!_

Jessica looked down and noticed that her yellow dress became see through when wet. This was the worst time for her to find out. Her arms immediately closed around her chest, which triggered another eruption of laughter. Now bawling, Jessica put her head down and ran towards where Adrien was previously standing, but he wasn't there anymore.

Her best friend, her hero, her confidant, had ran off the stage as soon as the cameras came out. She wished she could just melt into the ground and hide from the sharp stares of everyone. Jessica ran back into the hotel and didn't stop, even when she heard the voices of Marinette and Alya call for her.

I need to get out of here. She thought as she ran through the halls of the hotel. She noticed a janitor's closet with the door open and immediately dived in, closing the door behind her. Not caring that she had left a trail of water through the hotel, she sat down and put her head in her knees. Jessica began to cry as loudly as she felt necessary. She let out of all of her pain, crying and crying and crying until she ached.

Why couldn't she just have a normal life at a normal school like a normal girl with a normal family? The answer was that she couldn't, because she wasn't normal. She was Jessica Winters, daughter of Amelie Winters. Jessica Winters, child model, singer, and actress. Jessica Winters, supposedly 'real-life Mary Sue'. Jessica Winters, secretly the superheroine, Wolfspark.

Jessica Winters. Jessica Winters. Jessica Winters. Just thinking of her name began to make her feel sick. It wasn't her fault that she had been born into the family. It wasn't her fault that her mother insisted on throwing her out into the industry. And it wasn't her fault that she had to move to France, where Chloe Bourgeois was waiting.

Jessica felt so angry that she just wanted to scream. She wanted to get revenge on Chloe and everyone else that was laughing at her. They would all pay for thinking they could get away with doing this to her.

Jessica put her hand on her head and noticed that the stupid pink tiara was still sitting in her hair. Right before she was about to rip it off her head, a dark purple butterfly phased through the door and fluttered towards her.

"Hello, my name is Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to wreak havoc on those who have wronged you, but in exchange, I need you to do something for me…"

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

Adrien ran down the hotel hallways, trying to find the laundry room. He knew that he shouldn't have left Jessica, but the first thing that came to his mind was that he needed to find her a towel.

Adrien couldn't believe that Chloe did this to his friend. He hoped that she was going back to how she was before, when they were young, but it turns out she wasn't going to change. As much as he hoped she would.

Once he found the laundry, he quickly asked for a towel and ran back outside, but she wasn't there. Jessica was gone. He saw Chloe and immediately went to confront her.

"Chloe, where is she!" He growled as he stomped his way towards her.

"I don't know? She ran off a while ago, why do you care?"

"I care, because she's my friend! Though I bet you know nothing about what that means, do you?"

"I have plenty of friends, thanks! But maybe you shouldn't hang around with such losers that can't take a joke. They're rubbing off on you." She sashayed past him, acting like she was innocent.

Adrien scanned the crowd, hoping to see the faces of Alya and Marinette. They would probably know where Jessica had gone. They weren't outside, but he wasn't expecting them to be anyways. They would obviously be trying to find her as well. Unlike Chloe, they tried to be kind and caring.

* * *

"Jessica? Are you here? We heard crying." The voice of Marinette echoed through the hallway.

"We've looked everywhere, maybe she hid in a room?" Marinette nodded and they began to open doors, checking for their friend.

"Jessica?" Little did they know, Jessica wasn't there anymore. Not really. She was gone and in her place was someone better. Someone stronger. Someone that would be feared. Someone that would take revenge. Someone that would be their queen.

This new form of hers was much better than the small, weak version that she previously inhabited. Everyone would wish they didn't laugh. Chloe would wish she didn't embarrass her.

"Jessica? We just heard you clear your throat, please come out." Alya knocked on the door gently, but was knocked to the ground by the sudden open of the janitor's closet.

"Jessica is not here, but I will come out nonetheless!" The newly akumatized victim was wearing a royal blue spandex with a black belt around her waist and a light blue V starting from her neck and ending at her belt. On her sleeves, she had light blue wave shaped patterns and she wore a black mask, shaped like a butterfly. On her head was, not a pink crown, but a blue one with 'Queen' in the center of it.

"My name is Vapora, and it's the perfect weather to take a swim. Don't you think?" Jessica shot her hands out in front of her and water sprayed out of her hands like they were hoses. Alya, still on the ground, covered her face with her arm as Marinette hung to the door, so that she wouldn't be knocked down.

"Jessica, stop!" Alya shouted.

"I already told you, Jessica is not here! I am Vapora! Now, if you don't mind, I need to find Chloe Bourgeois!" Vapora ran through the water on the ground faster than anyone could without slipping.

Once she got outside, she immediately use her water to make herself a platform that slowly floated her to the stage. Many gasps could be heard from below her, but they were obviously used to akumas appearing in Paris.

"Where is Chloe Bourgeois?" Everyone either silently stared at her or whispered to their friends, "I said where is CHLOE BOURGEOIS! I am queen of the waters, if you don't say something soon, I will punish you for ignoring royalty."

She was once again answered by silence and stares. A few people looked around them to find Chloe in the dark, but if she was seen, no one spoke up.

"Hmm, no one can tell me? That makes me sad, but I guess I'll just have to cry myself a river." She immediately stuck one hand out in front of her and sprayed water over the crowd. Some of them were knocked down by the strength of the blast, but others held onto each other to keep their balance.

Vapora got back onto her platform of water and floated herself up over the crowd, "Now, I'm going to say this one more time, and I would like an answer. Where is Chloe Bourgeois?"

One person slowly stood up from kneeling on the ground, raising her hand to protect herself from another sudden blast of water.

"I think I saw her run into the hotel right after you came outside." Vapora slowly floated towards the girl glaring at her.

"That wasn't so hard to say, now was it?"

* * *

Adrien, still holding a towel that would probably be useless by now, since Jessica would be dry by now anyways, walked down the halls looking for any of his friends. Instead, he found a pool of water and a very unhappy janitor having to clean it up.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, some girl with superpowers flooded the hall. I wish Ladybug could get here quick, this is gonna take forever."

"Thanks, and - uh - here!" He handed the janitor thre towel and ran to find a place to transform.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

"Oh, Chloe! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Vapora shouted in a raspy voice. She was standing inside of Chloe's hotel bedroom, looking in every crack and corner for the blonde, "I know you're somewhere around here Chloe. Your first thought would be to run and protect your shoes, right? Or is it the designer clothing that has your heart?"

Vapora spun around and sprayed water into Chloe's open closet. Vapora's actions were answered by a small, sharp squeal from under the bed.

"There you are, Chloe! I've got you now!" Vapora dragged the kicking Chloe out from under the bed and pinned her down on the floor. She held down her shoulders and kneeled on her legs so she wouldn't be able to move easily.

"Please, Jessica, stop! I'll give you anything! Just ask my daddy, he'll get you whatever you want! Please, just don't hurt me!" Vapora weakened her hold on the stiff body beneath her. Her strong gaze weakened and she looked at Chloe sadly.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you buy me things, I just want to hear words of sincerity."

"Words of sincerity? Okay, well, I promise I will make my daddy-"

"No, I mean an apology." Vapora looked into Chloe's eyes longingly.

"Um okay… I'm sorry." Vapora let go of Chloe's shoulders and looked forward with a relaxed expression on her face. For in case, she only loosely put her hands on the girl's wrists.

"Thank you." She continued looking forward and a small smile crept onto her face, "Do you know what's funny? I knew that just hearing you apologize would make me feel better. It would make me forgive you for everything you've done to Jessica. Being mean to her for no reason, purposefully trying to embarrass her, including today. You're a terrible, unkind person with absolutely no hint of empathy. When I think about it, why did I ever think a simple apology would make up for everything? Oh, now I remember! I never did! I just wanted to hear you say those words for the first time in your life."

Vapora looked down at Chloe, a murderous look on her face. She quickly brought her hand down on the pinned blonde's neck. Chloe coughed a few times from the sudden frightening action and the pressure on her neck, but Vapora made sure not to press too hard. She wanted to say some things first.

"You know, Chloe. You think everyone absolutely loves you and worship you, but the truth is you have no friends. Only that little redhead seems to actually like you, and why she does is a puzzle to me. I bet you thought that little stunt you pulled earlier was supposed to, what? Make Jessica fear you? Seems like that backfired a little bit, didn't it? All you were able to do was create me. Only you could be stupid enough to make something go so badly."

"J-Jessica please!" Chloe squealed, small drops of tears falling from her eyes.

"No!" Jessica pressed down slightly, "You don't get to talk! And how many times do I have to tell you people? Jessica's not here! Jessica is weak and small. Jessica is too much of a sweet little princess with an image to even think of finally doing something like this. I, for one, am a powerful queen. Do I really look so much like Jessica to all of you?"

Chloe quickly shook her head from side to side and let out another small squeal. She closed her blue eyes and looked as though she was trying her best to will the floor to let her be sucked into it. Vapora smiled at this sad, cowardly action.

"Well, Chloe, I think it's time for you to learn how it feels to drown in laughter. Except a little more literal when it comes to the drowning part. Open wide!" Chloe forced her mouth shut as Vapora fought to open it. She sprayed water into her mouth once she was able to and kept Chloe from moving her head to the side to avoid the water.

Chloe's arms flailed as she attempted to grab onto Vapora and push her off of her. While trying to fight for oxygen, it was proving to be hard. Suddenly, weight was lifted from Chloe's legs and chest. She was dizzy and coughing water from her lungs, but otherwise okay for now. Once her vision was cleared, she looked forward and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir, with Vapora between them.

"Jessica, you don't have to do this."

"Stupid cat, I'm not Jessica, I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. You're Vapora, stronger and better."

"So, you probably know that it's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me." Vapora started swirling her hands in a circle to do what seemed like nothing, but then a ball of water encased Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

 **So, since no one has said that they want me to continue this story, I'm going to end it in a chapter or two. I really want to focus on a new story that I'm working on instead of this.**

 **If 5 or something people ask for me to continue it, I will, but otherwise I won't. I may continue this sometime in the future, but I have a lot of ideas for other interesting storylines.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! I got a few reviews saying you want me to continue my story, and I will, but I still think I'll be ending it soon. The next few chapters will be farther apart with less words, so sorry, but like I've said in the last few chapters, I'm working hard on something new that should hopefully be published before December. The new one will be updated very often once it's started, because I'm planning to finish it before I publish the first post. Love you all**

A ball of water encased Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir stuck a hand out of the ball, trying to get himself free, but it didn't work. Seeing how much he was struggling, Ladybug put an arm around his waist and used the yoyo to grab onto the leg of a couch in Chloe's room. They were pulled out of the encasement by the yoyo, standing on her carpet dripping wet.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted at the air. A big hair dryer fell into her arms, putting a confused expression on her face, "A hair dryer? That's too obvious!"

She quickly pointed the hair dryer at Vapora and clicked the on button. Vapora screeched in agony as her water evaporated. The hot air felt like fire on her skin.

"Chat Noir, the crown! That's where the akuma must be!" Chat zoomed towards Vapora and ripped the crown out of her hair. He snapped it in half and watched as the purple butterfly flew out of it. Ladybug caught it in her yoyo and released it into the air.

"Wait, before you get rid of the lucky charm, dry me!" He opened his arms in welcome.

"Chat, I have to fix everything. When I'm done, we'll be dry."

"Please?"

"Oh fine." She pointed the hair dryer at him and after a few seconds a purr erupted from his throat, "What's with some cats and hair dryers? Anyways, Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Hey, Jessica are you okay?" He kneeled down next to her, trying to get her out of the fetal position she stuck herself in.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're in Chloe's bedroom." A voice from across the room said.

"Alya? What are you doing here?"

"I was hiding behind the couch this whole time, recording everything. Why are you so surprised ladybug?"

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

Alya shrugged, "I guess Lady Luck is on my side." She winked before turning around and walking out of the room.

"I need to go, I only have a minute left." Ladybug told her partner, "I still can't believe Wolfspark didn't show up. I guess she really wasn't an actual superhero." With that, she opened the window and swung away.

"Chat, what happened? The last thing I remember is sitting in a closet."

"You were akumatized."

"What? No I wasn't! I think I would remember turning into a villain."

"Exactly. No one does remember. Usually if people want to know what they're akumatized form was like, they just watch videos on the Ladyblog."

Chat Noir dropped Jessica off at her house before going back on patrol one last time. As soon as he left her room, she immediately jumped on her bed and took out her phone to look at the Ladyblog.

The most recent video showed an insane woman spraying water at everyone. It was her.

Jessica clicked the video and began watching, "Hey everyone! Alya here with breaking news! A new akumatized victim has shown up at Chloe Bourgeois' party! I can't get as close this time, because my phone will get soaked, but this is her." Alya pointed the camera at the 'Jessica'.

"Hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir will get here soon." A voice saying _I am Vapora!_ was heard in the background, "Sounds like Vapora wants to find Chloe Bourgeois. Oh no, she floating away! I need to catch up!" Jessica skipped through the middle of the video to get to the end.

"I need to whisper, so Vapora doesn't hear me, but this is what's happening." Once again, she pointed the camera at Vapora, "It looks like she's found Chloe, whoops. I'm glad she hasn't found me yet at least. I can't hear what they're talking about very well, but Chloe just said 'Sorry'. Ha, that's a first.

"Wait, what's happening now. Oh no. No, this isn't good. I have to go guys, I can't just watch Chloe die. Oh wait, Ladybug and Chat Noir are here! Everything will be okay now. Nevermind, now they're stuck in a ball of water. Oh shoot, Ladybug almost saw me when she got them out of it.

"Can you guys see what's happening? I'm trying to show everything without giving myself away. Ladybug would just force me to leave. Again. Something about it being 'too dangerous' to get so close to an akumatized victim. Woah, that's a really big hair dryer. Okay, I'm going to stop the video here for today."

Alya pointed the phone back at herself, "See you all next time!" She winked before the video stopped.

Jessica stared at her phone, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She couldn't believe what she had _done_. All of those people were likely injured before Ladybug fixed everything and Chloe, what had Jessica done? She could have _killed_ Chloe. She could have been a _murderer_. The lucky charm probably couldn't bring back a life.

"Luna, what have I done?" So upset, she was overcome with exhaustion. Jessica's eyes fell to a close and she drifted to sleep.

The next day Jessica woke up to a flooded room. Her entire floor was covered in water, soaking everything including her shoes, backpack, and carpet.

"Luna? Hey, Luna, are you awake?" Usually he kwami slept in the small bed of old fabric and cotton that Jessica made for her on the desk, but she wasn't there.

She stood up and put on her soaked slippers, before deciding to go barefoot, "Luna?" Jessica whispered as loudly as she could.

"I'm over here Jessica!" A voice said from in the bathroom. She opened the door quietly, so to not disturb her mother or the staff, and stepped inside. The water was coming from somewhere in here, though where, she couldn't figure out. The sink empty, the toilet wasn't flooding, and the bathtub was dry. Jessica even checked the pipes, but there were no leaks from any of them. Nothing in the bathroom had even a little bit of water dripping from it.

"Luna, where'd you go? Stop hiding, I already know you're in here. You completely gave yourself away." She heard the sounds of a small cry that sounded like a whimper coming from the closet. Upon inspection, it was clear that the water was coming from inside of it.

"Luna, are you okay? I'm opening the door." What she found inside the closet left her speechless. She was staring at a dark brown-haired girl, crying with her hands over her face.

"What the- I mean, are you okay?"

"No, not really." The girl answered without withdrawing her hands from her face.

"Can I ask how you got in here?"

"I walked in and closed the door." This couldn't help but make Jessica smile. It sounded like something she, herself, would say.

"What I mean is, why are you in my bathroom? Or in my house in general? Are you a daughter of one of the staff?"

"No, I just needed somewhere to hide for a bit."

"Hide from what?"

"From everyone! They all laughed at me! No one helped, they just laughed."

"I know how you feel. That happened to me just yesterday, actually, and it was horrible."

"The worst part isn't that it happened. It's what I'm becoming."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated."

"I think I would understand a lot more than you know."

"It's just… I almost did something. Something bad," The girl said with her hands still attached to her face, "I know I shouldn't, but I almost feel happy about it. Like I feel bad, but I wish I finished before being interrupted."

"Ha, we could be the same person."

"I'm glad I found someone who understands."

"I am too." She looked at the girl for a second before deciding, "Hey, how about we go see a movie or something? I know that always helps cheer me up! You can even buy all the candy you want, it'll be on me."

"Yea I think that might help," Finally the girl moved her hands from her face, a menacing looking in her eyes. Jessica was shocked to see that the girl looked just like her, except she wore a mask on her face and her skin was slightly pale. "But, I know something that will help even more."

The girl reached out and grabbed Jessica's shoulders, squeezing them until it hurt and pulling her to the floor with her. She was shaking her so hard, that Jessica was afraid she would get whiplash, "It's all your fault that Chloe is still alive! You were too weak to hurt her, weren't you? You will pay for ruining my chances of revenge!"

She grabbed Jessica's neck and slammed her head to the floor, squeezing and pressing hard.


	10. Chapter 9--OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS

**IMPORTANT:**

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **This story is _officially_ on hiatus. I've been really busy lately with school, theatre, and other (to-be published) fanfics, so I'm going to put this on hold for a bit. Since I didn't truly say it would be on hiatus until now, I'm giving you a short and unfinished chapter, but just know that you probably won't be getting any more chapters in awhile!**

 **Thank you all for reading this story, love you 3**

* * *

Jessica woke up from her nightmare, sweating and out of breath. She was exhausted and felt as though she had run a marathon in her sleep. Looking around her room, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. It all really had been a dream, but it had felt so real.

Jessica got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water and looked at the dark circles under her eyes and her pale skin in the mirror until she heard the sound of crying inside of her the closet.

Fear welled up inside of Jessica, making her freeze in her tracks.


End file.
